User talk:74.75.91.253
hey weemeeister. 15:47, 3 January 2009 (EST) Im not weemeister im his fucking friend. Get this build off this horrid site now. :you are so clearly weemeeister its not even funny. 15:51, 3 January 2009 (EST) Hello good sir. I'd like to inform you that no one fucking cares who created the build. At least bother to learn what a wiki is before acting like an arrogant retard on it. Unless you're someone famous, which you're not, it doesn't make a difference who "made" the build. And even then, the only time it ever matters who made the build is if their name is used to refer to the build, such as legoway or sabway. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:53, 3 January 2009 (EST) This site is fucking garbage as it is. Because of you and this site our favorite spike we roll in ta for over a fucking year will now be known by every single scrub in guild wars. thats all pvx does. It shows builds that every single person without one fucking braincell can use. :First off, you just insulted your build. Second, yeah, that's PvX's job. 5% of Guild Wars actually knows how to play the game well, and PvX tries to even the odds. Do you have any idea how chaotic it would be if in TA, one team is made up of rawr like people and the other team is made up of warrior MMs? PvX tries to bridge the gap so that Guild Wars, screwed up as it is, can be a bit more fun for noobs. You're making an argument that your build is so fucking good that you cant post it on a website cause everyone will steal it, it will become meta, and monks will change their entire game plan to counter that one build. Do you have any idea how fucking arrogant that is? And if you've run it in TA for over a year, people you're playing against should have brought up the build already just by watching you use it. Stop being elitist without being elite and gtfo. 15:59, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::I've been seeing the RtL spike in both TA and RA for the past couple months. CrazyCow 16:02, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::And yet it hasnt become massivly meta or imba. 16:02, 3 January 2009 (EST) :(ecx3)That they can use, but probably not use well. For example, I'm willing to bet that you can run any standard build, shock axe, mel shot, whatever, but you probably don't run them as well as many people. For another example, I can run a great arena monk bar from here, but I'd still suck as a monk in 4v4 arenas. Just because a build is here doesn't mean it's easy to use. Also, if your spike was as good as you seem to think, everyone would know it already. So seriously, stop fucking crying and grow up. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:03, 3 January 2009 (EST) Who said im crying? This site deserves to be DDoS'd Me and Rawr ran RtL spike in '06. Have a nice day. Tab 16:05, 3 January 2009 (EST) :po. 16:06, 3 January 2009 (EST) :gg CrazyCow 16:06, 3 January 2009 (E Now its gone, good to know people :) :Except that it's not. It takes ~2 clicks to revert blanking a page, and only admins can delete the page. Short version: you can't remove it if we don't want it gone. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:11, 3 January 2009 (EST) :It's gone? What? CrazyCow 16:12, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::Weemeister thought that blanking the page would remove it from the wiki. It's already been reverted. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:13, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::/sarcasm, I was the reverter ;o CrazyCow 16:17, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::Heh, somehow managed to miss that XD Too tired today. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:19, 3 January 2009 (EST) I would also like to kindly request that you sign your comments by adding 4 tildes (~~~~) after any posts on talk pages. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:10, 3 January 2009 (EST) Hi weimesters anon friend! The site may be crap, but you dont have to be! hope you enjoy ur stay.-- ChristmasRelyk 16:19, 3 January 2009 (EST)